


Oh, the cleverness of wizards

by Appleginny



Series: Short series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: What if the Harry Potter series is a story that Rowling wrote in order to step-by-step reveal the existence of wizards and in fact the characters we love are still alive?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Short series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700875
Kudos: 11





	Oh, the cleverness of wizards

The Misguided Muggles, and The Cleverness of Wizards  
Daily Prophet, Headline 01 Apr, 2020

The name of the Harry Potter series franchise----obviously named after our saviour----should probably ring a bell to you if you have friends that are muggle-born, or of course, if you are one of them yourself.

This story by J.K.Rowling has obviously gained global popularity within the muggle community, her works were translated into various languages and published across the world----and even made into a whole series of movies----but anyone familiar with both magical history and the stories by Rowling should have already found out that Rowling’s stories were not honest recounts of our history, or to be more exact, far from it. Albeit same historical figures, the story went totally astray.

So, why would Rowling write such a story? With this question in mind, I paid a visit to Rowling’s home in Godric’s Hollow (and yes, for those who are new to our world, Rowling is indeed a witch herself). But she was not at home, and the block was almost as empty as Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart’s head, except for a note at the door that explained Rowling was out for work in the muggle world and if anyone needed to contact her urgently, it would be best through the Mister of Magic or the Head of Auror Department.

MERLIN’S BEARD! My owl brought back the message that Mrs. Granger-Weasley and Mr. Potter would not be available until three whole days later! It might not seem long to you, but you have to pity a journalist who had to rush her deadlines, and therefore I decided to try out my luck at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes after office hours, and lucky enough, I managed to interview the minister and the Potters when they were coming to the shop to meet three Mr. Weasleys.

After I explained my intention of visit, they welcomed me warmly into the shop. They showed me their latest inventions: Self-cleansing Cauldron and Exploding Cauldron (the youngest Mr. Weasley kept on talking about how he got the inspiration from his friends, Mr. Seamus Finnigan and Prof. Neville Longbottom). They also invited to a mug of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

Now, please allow me to interrupt my story, anyone not familiar with Rowling’s stories may turn to Page 5 for a brief overview. In its fifteenth chapter, the Hogwarts textbook for Muggle Studies has made a detailed comparison of the plot of the story and our history:

“…In recent years, muggles’ attitudes towards wizards have, in general, been much more positive than any other time in history (and even a number of them have become fond of the wizarding world), despite the fact that they still have yet to acknowledge our existence. A key reason for this is the series of books by J.K.Rowling, which tells a story of Harry Potter defeating Voldemort in an alternate universe (muggle word). Rowling’s version is much darker and much more depressing than our history, this might be Rowling’s effort in order to satisfy muggles’ appreciation for literature. A summary of the key adaptations is as follows:

-1945 Legendary Duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald:  
Although many people would love to witness a duel that outperforms any other duel in history in every aspect, the agreement reached by Alliance and the International Confederation of Wizards in June 1945 was obviously a much better solution for both the wizarding and the muggle world by saving thousands of lives from war. According to records held by the International Confederation of Wizards, Grindelwald offered to end the Global Wizarding War at the height of his power and erased the memory of wizards from muggle war leaders----although the reasons and details of this agreement has yet to be known to public.

-Deaths of Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Bartemius Crouch Senior in 1994 Triwizard Tournament:  
In fact, the Triwizard Tournament was revived in 1984 (instead of 1994) and thanks to the presence of Gellert Grindelwald, then Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards, who managed to save Mr. Crouch from his own son and to prevent Mr. Diggory from touching the Triwizard Cup, thereby saving his life.

-Death of Mr. Sirius Black during Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996; Death of Mr. Albus Dumbledore in 1997; Death of Mr. Gellert Grindelwald, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Fred Weasley, Mr. Severus Snape, Mr. Colin Creevey etc. in 1998:  
At least up until the author finished his work, the above-mentioned people are all safe and sound, either busy working or enjoying their retirement. Mr. Black has cleared his name and the death toll in the Battle of Hogwarts is much lower than what was written in Rowling’s book.

While we were enjoying our time in the Three Broomsticks, I asked the Golden Trio about their opinion in being written into Rowling’s books as the main characters. Mr. Potter said that he wouldn’t mind at all, “It’s nice to have someone writing down the stories, so that you don’t have to keep a diary yourself.” I swore I saw the minister frowning upon him and Mr. Weasley nodding his head in agreement, barely having time to properly swallow his mouthful of beer. “I mean, the story is somehow different, but I think Rowling generally did a splendid job in describing me. Just, the amazement when I first learnt that I was a wizard and also… how annoyed and stressed I was when no one believed me.”

“By the way, since you’re a reporter…” Mrs. Ginny Potter stared at me, “Would you mind reminding your readers in your article that there’s really no need to send Harry consolation letter every single day----Harry’s doing good, and so are Sirius and our professors, really. The letters that we receive in a single day can almost cram Harry’s old cupboard! And soon enough, we won’t even be having enough space to keep our broomsticks in our broom shed!” She looked at me in search for support, “You know, I can’t write such things in Quidditch reports.”

After promising that I would help to convey their requests, I spoke about my concern of Rowling’s book in violating the Statute of Secrecy----after all, Rowing was giving away some information of our world and society to the muggles. The minister put on a sly smile----which is rarely seen, to be honest----“As a matter of fact, the International Confederation of Wizards has been seriously considering replacing the Statute of Secrecy----”

“No!” The word rushed out as soon as her words reached my ear, I swore I looked like one saw a Nundu. In the name of Merlin! This is the most ridiculous joke I have ever heard!

But Mr. Weasley and the Potters confirmed that the minister was not at all joking, I tried to digest the news and wondered if I have wrongly run into a political secret. “No worries, the decision has been there for seventy-five years already, we feel that it is time for wizards to know.”

“Seventy-five years…” I tried with my pathetic brain to calculate, after all, it was filled with astonishment at the time, “so… that’s the agreement reached by the Ministries and Alliance.”

“Oh, Hermione, journalists now are SO much better than Miss Beetle.” I received such praise from Mr. Weasley.

I went back home with breaking news and Rowling’s contact information in the muggle world, alongside a heavy stomach (not my fault, the Three Broomsticks is the one to be blamed). Before setting off to the muggle world the next morning, I spent some time going down to the Ministry to take a look at the documents of the meetings of the International Confederation. And indeed, in the set of old reports in 1945, I saw words and titles that read ‘Gellert Grindelwald, Leader of Alliance and Ministers of Magic reaching agreement about some fundamental laws of wizarding community, famous British professor Albus Dumbledore present’.

It was a smooth interview with Rowling, she was working from home at the time due to a pandemic in the muggle world. “Or I should be with the film crew working on the latest Fantastic Beast movie now,” she said, “although there are quite a number of wizards working on the film, and we can actually use Bubble-Head Charms, we felt it best not to stand out so obviously, and so we delayed the filming.”

We talked about Rowling’s story while enjoying some dessert I had bought from Honeydukes the previous day. Rowling told me that she was half-blood, and that she had been having a deep interest in muggle literature since young, and therefore she disguised herself after graduation from Hogwarts and spent a few years at the University of Exeter studying French and Classics. “Probably because I am familiar with muggle world and literature, when they wanted someone to ‘record the history’ in an alternative way, they came to me.”

“The Statute of Secrecy?” I thought of the stunning news from the day before.

“Right… So they are making it public, hmm? Voldemort was dead and things were returning to normal, the International Confederation of Wizards found me----actually just Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Grindelwald followed him, after all I live in Godric’s Hollow as well, not too far from their house----and they hoped that I would modify and re-write the history, from a muggle’s point of view.”

“Doesn’t sound like an easy job.” I remembered myself trying to finish a news article every time with an empty brain.

“Indeed, but on the bright side I did spend a few years carefully studying muggle literature. I know how to write a good story, and also what kind of stories muggles like. At the same time I was given the permission to interview those people that I would write about in my book, so there wouldn’t be so much of an issue that they are so called ‘out of character’. I also spent several days with Ms. Bathilda Bagshot just to confirm that I got my necessary history right.

“Then when I’m at a stage of having all the relevant information at hand, I began to think about the adaptation. I spent quite some time thinking about what is the change that I can make, to our actual magical history, such that there would be a big enough difference----after all I cannot directly expose our history to the muggles----and at the same time keeping the story intriguing. It was then I thought about Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Grindelwald who came to ask me…”

“Because what happened in 1945 could indeed change the world, both wizards and muggles.”

“Exactly. And as a matter of fact I made the right choice, it was a successful attempt.”

“And Mr. Grindelwald didn’t blame you in writing that he lost the duel?”

“I did ask him for his approval, and he himself acknowledge that he might be slightly disadvantaged in the duel. And to some extent, the fact that he was persuaded by Professor Dumbledore to settle the discord in peace is some form of concession.” I nodded.

“But, umm…” Rowling was obviously trying to stop herself from laughing out loudly, “he did become angry once. When he learnt that the director wanted to spend some efforts delving into the past of Professor Dumbledore, and therefore having a few scenes about his first love----a girl, as the script says. He immediately came to find me and demanded me to refuse such arrangements and to hint his relationship with Professor Dumbledore in the next book, which is also the last. And when the time came to shoot THAT scene, he dragged Professor Dumbledore along with him to the shooting location, after drinking some Age-Reducing Potion.”

I must say, it was such a torture controlling myself not to spit the butterbeer out while laughing and I finally understood why there were ‘a number of wizards’ working on the Fantastic Beasts movies.

The rest of our conversation was about the latest movie, however, in case any of you keep a secret as well as Hagrid (I apologize if this causes any offense) and therefore let the content slip to your muggle friends, I might as well keep them to myself. Interested readers may turn to Page 5 for more information about Rowling’s books or place your bookings with Flourish and Blotts Bookseller by owl post.


End file.
